Mobile communication has evolved significantly from early voice systems to today's highly sophisticated integrated communication platform. The next generation wireless communication system, for example, fifth generation (5G) or new radio (NR) communication system, provides access to information and sharing of data anywhere, anytime by various users and applications. Specifically, the NR communication system is expected to be a unified network system that targets meeting different and sometimes conflicting performance dimensions and services. Such diverse multi-dimensional requirements are driven by different services and applications. In general, the NR communication system may evolve to have additional new Radio Access Technologies (RATs) based on 3GPP LTE-Advanced so as to provide better, simple and seamless wireless connectivity solutions.